My Family
by pechika
Summary: Neal David Burke writes an essay for school, this fills the found family in my gen bingo card. Crossposted in LJ.


Title : My Family  
Author : **pipilj**  
Character :  
Word : ~500  
Summary: Sara reflects on your life  
Author's Note : This fills my found family fill on my gen bingo card.

David Burke was exited he could not wait to read out his essay about his "My Family" to his class. He had read it out to his father. His father had assured him it was one of the best essay's he had written. There were no spelling mistakes after he used his trusty dictionary. He hoped that he would get an A, he would be happy as long as he got a better grade than Kate. David disliked Kate and thought she was a rude obnoxious no it all.

Miss Roberts called him to read out his essay. David liked her after exchanging a smile he started reading his essay

I am Neal David Burke. I am eight years old and I live in a townhouse on Cobin Hill, New York. I live with my parents Peter and Elizabeth. I have a pet dog Satchmo.

My father Peter is FBI agent. He works in the White Collar division. He loves to go to work on days he does not have "damn budget meetings". My daddy is very smart he loves solving puzzles in the New York Times. He has won quite a few trophies in the annual completion. We normally have cornflakes for breakfast and daddy always tries to sneak in sugar when mummy is not looking. Daddy loves dinosaurs, planets. We regularly go to the planetarium and Museum of Natural History and we always say hi to Mrs Khatri there. I think that's very cool, I now know how to identify four consolations, daddy has promised to buy me a telescope for my tenth birthday. Daddy loves baseball I enjoy watching games with him. Daddy loves to eat devilled ham sandwiches mummy wrinkles her nose every time she has to make it.

My mother Elizabeth Burke runs an event management organization. Mummy helps people organize parties, weddings and exhibitions. Mummy is very organized at work and I have never seen her loose her temper at work. Her assistant Yvonne sometimes swears when a client leaves. Mummy is a great cook. She loves to try out new recipes. I love her cakes, she occasionally lets me help her bake, whisking the batter is a lot of fun and I love to lick the bowl once it is in the oven. Mummy is very organized she has lists for everything –pity she puts list of chores for me to do on the fridge every week. I spent an hour cleaning my room this weekend. Mummy and I love to read together we are presently reading Ronald Dahl books. We read together every night when she tucks me in for the night.

Satchmo is our golden retriever, he is a friendly dog. He greets me everyday once I go home from school. Satchmo loves to go for walks. He loves to chase squirrels in the park. It is fun playing catch with him and daddy in the park. He sneaks up to my bed at night much to mummy's disapproval. Satchmo often begs for food while we have our dinner. Daddy says he is getting fat, pity Satchmo turns his nose up brussle sprouts. I really hate eating it.

Uncle Neal, Mozzie and Jones are my unrelated uncles. They are all fun in their own way.

Uncle Neal is a magician, origami artist and best story teller all rolled into one. He is the coolest uncle has given me so many ideas when it comes to my art projects. He occasionally looks after me when my parents are busy. We watch cartoons, paint together or play forts. The last time I spent an evening with him we had a Toy story marathon. Daddy and Uncle Neal are close and sometime work together.

Uncle Mozzie loves to read, he says it is the best way to get an education. Uncle Mozzie is quirky. He tells me weird stories about moon landings, government. Daddy often snorts rather rudely at these times. Uncle Mozzie loves to chat with mummy over a cup of tea or wine. They start usually start giggling after some time.

Uncle Jones and Aunt Diana work with my daddy, they often come over after work, sometime they brain storm on a case. The dinning table has a lot of charts and files then. Mummy has says she has sixth sense and makes a lot of lasagna then. Aunt Diana appears to be fierce but can be a complete softy. I enjoy having play dates with Theo her son. Uncle Jones is quite person, who sometimes plays football with me.

Daddy calls Uncle Neal, Uncle Mozzie, Uncle Jones and Aunt Diana our found family. We may not be related by blood. But we protect one another, correct us when we are going wrong and support us when we need help. That's what family is all about.


End file.
